Tale As Old As Time
by nogooddeedx
Summary: Daniel & Betty have been dating 2 years and now he want something more... *FirstFic-Be Nice* FINAL CHAPTER UP !
1. Big News

**Detty – Tale as old as time.**

**Chapter 1 – Big News.**

*Note – this takes place 2 years after the season finally, Daniel and Betty are happily living in London and have come too new York for a vacation.*

* * *

Daniel had just finished his dinner with his mother, Claire and sister, Alexis. The three made their way into the living room and sat on the sofa sipping champagne.

"Mom, Alexis, there's something I need to tell you," Daniel finally plucked up the courage to say. "As you know, I have been dating Betty for the past year and I feel it's time..." He pulled out an engagement ring form his pocket and presented it to his mother and sister; they looked at each other and smiled "I knew it." Said Claire proudly. "Well it was about time." Alexis said. Claire and her daughter started chatting about how the day had finally come and Betty would be greatly accepted into the family. Daniel however just sat there looking confused.

"Hello? I'm right here you know? And what do you mean 'Betty was always the one?' "Daniel ranted.

"Daniel honey," Claire began, "Since about 5 or 6 years ago we've seen the way you look at her, she has help you with so much Molly, your father that Wilhelmina and she was crazy enough to get herself involved with the rest of this not so normal family." They all chuckled. "So what I'm saying is of all the girls you've ever dated, slept with or even married Betty was always going to be the one for you."

"Thanks mom, for everything." Said Daniel.

"So what are you waiting for? Go get her!"

Daniel laughed, "Hold on Alexis, I know exactly what I'm going to do. Well I better get some rest, early start tomorrow. Bye."

He winked and then kissed his mom and sister on the cheek and made his way home. Claire and Alexis just looked at each other and smile a 'finally' smile. :-).

* * *

Let me know if you want another chapter.


	2. Casa de Suarez

**Detty – Tale as Old as Time**

**Chapter 2 – Casa de Suarez.**

"Betty, Betty, Betty!" Hilda shouted as she ran all over the house looking for her younger sister.

"In here." She heard Betty shout from the kitchen. There she was standing talk to her father and sipping some tea. "Calm down Hilda." Betty said.

"I'm sorry, but look, look at what just came for you B." Hilda handed Betty a letter.

"_Meet me on the Brooklyn Bridge, 5am. I need to ask you something. – D." _

Justin gasped "Oh AB what do you think he gonna ask you?"

"I have no idea." Betty replied smiling at the card her former boss now boyfriend had sent her.

"More importantly what are you gonna wear?" asked Justin. Justin pulled Betty upstairs to sort out an outfit and left Hilda and Ignacio alone.

"So..." Hilda began "What do you thinks he's gonna ask her?"

Ignacio just smiled.

"Papi? Do you know?" Hilda exclaimed.

"Well, Daniel called last night to ask me something-"Ignacio began

"What?" Hilda but in.

"Let me finish _mija, _well he called and asked for my permission to take my daughters hand in marriage." He smiled a huge smile.

"_Aye Papi." _She exclaimed and then started shouting in excitement in Spanish.

Suddenly Betty and Justin ran down the stairs, Betty in a beautiful pink dress with a lace pattern.

"Wow." Was all Hilda and her dad could say.

"What's wrong?" Betty asked.

"Oh, nothing." Hilda said.

"Um Hilda?" Betty asked.

"Yes, Betty?"

"Would you please do my hair and makeup?"

"Sure, step this way into Hilda's Beautilities plus."

The girls just laughed.

"I can't wait for Daniel to become my uncle, think of all the great stuff I can get from Mode!" Justin said.

"Yeah, wait remember neither Daniel nor Betty work at Mode anymore Justin. Wait, how did you know about Daniel ask Betty to marry him?" asked Ignacio.

"It's pretty obvious." Justin laughed.

"Does Betty know?"

"Of course not. She's so blind. She can't see that Daniel is madly in love with her. I mean look at how long it took them to start dating! There perfect for each other." Justin said as he watched Hilda curl Betty's hair laughing and joking as if there were a bunch of teenage girls.

"Yeah, my little girls are growing up so fast. Next thing you know we'll all be coming to see you on Broadway." Beamed Ignacio.

Justin laughed.

"One day." He said to himself.

* * *

**Find out what happens on the bridge next time. **

**Please review and any critism is appreciated, storylines as well. :-). **


	3. Brooklyn Bridge

**Detty – Tale as Old as Time.**

**Chapter 3 – Brooklyn Bridge.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. Also thanks to every added me to story alert. I have a storyline for the next few but if anyone has an idea they are greatly welcome. Criticism is also welcome. Thanks x**

* * *

It was 4:30 am. Betty snuck downstairs trying not to wake anyone up. As she walked down the stairs she heard the faint noise of the television in the living room. It was Hilda.

"Hilda, what are you doing up at this time?" Betty whispered.

"Like I could possibly sleep Betty. I wanted to wait up for you."

"Hilda you should get some rest, who knows how long I'll be out. "

"No Betty I'm going to wait."

"Whatever you said then." Betty smiled and gave her sister a big hug and headed out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile at Daniels place.

Daniel put on his nicest suit and tie. Slapped on some after shave and attempted to do something with his hair. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"Okay, come Daniel you can do this" he said to himself.

Then at the corner of his eye he saw his sister Alexis.

"Stop pacing Danny, you know she'll say yes. Betty is a great girl, who's madly in love with you." Alexis smiled

"Yeah yeah." Daniel said scurrying about trying to find some last minute things.

Alexis smiled and walked away.

* * *

It was 4:57 Daniel had just stepped out of his cab and waited nervously by the bridge. At exactly 5:00am Betty walked onto the bridge.

"Wow, you look, Betty, you look, wow."

"Are you going to finish any sentences?" she chuckled.

"Sorry, just you look great."

"Thanks. So do you." She smiled that beautiful smile that after 6 years still made Daniel's heart skip a beat.

"So what was so important that you had to meet me her at 5am?"

"Betty," Daniel began, "Do you remember that night when Giselle didn't come to the restaurant and you didn't want the paparazzi to see me leaving alone?"

"Yes..."

"Well, that night I realized something. I realized my assistant, was the best person in the world. And that I felt something more for her. I may not have known it at the time, but Betty you're the one person who has been with me through everything. I love you Betty, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He knelt down on one knee.

"Betty Suarez, will you marry me?"

Betty felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"Daniel, of course I'll marry you. I love you."  
Daniel picked up Betty and kissed then spun her around.

"Mrs. Betty Meade." Betty said she and Daniel both smiled and gave each other another kiss. Daniel hailed a cab and escorted Betty home.

When they reached Betty's place he got out of the cab with and said goodnight to his future wife.

When Betty got home Hilda had passed out on the couch. She put a blanket over her and kissed her on the head. She headed upstairs to bed gazing at her ring.

* * *

**Thanks again.**


	4. The Next Morning

**Detty – Tale as Old as Time**

**Chapter 4 – The Next Morning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Ugly Betty :-(.**

**Sorry for the bad grammar I'm not very good at this :L ! **

* * *

Betty walked down stairs wearing her pink fuzzy slippers and polka-dot pyjamas and a huge smile on her face.

"Why hello there misses." Grinned Hilda.

"Hiya." Betty grinned back.

"So aren't you gonna tell us what happened last night? Justin asked.

"Maybe." Betty took a sip of her coffee, her ring reflecting off in the light.

Everyone gasped.

Hilda smiled a huge smile. "Betty, your engaged "

"Yes, to the most wonderful man on the planet. My best friend." Betty beamed.

Everyone gave Betty a hug and Ignacio started rambling in Spanish.

Hilda went to a cupboard and pulled out a bright pink binder covering in fairy and unicorn stickers.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Remember this?" Betty said.

"Of course and now we finally get to use it!"

"Oh I remember that." Ignacio said.

"What is it?" asked Justin. "Hello? Mum? AB?" the girls were too busy fussing over the binder to take notice.

"It's all your aunts wedding plans." Ignacio explained "Your mum and Betty used to lock themselves in their rooms and plan for hours. I can't believe Hilda kept it all these years."

"Aw that's sweet. Wait hold up. How old was Betty when they put that together?"

"Umm... 10 maybe 11."

"Oh no that means some serious fashion disasters."

Justin pushed through the girls and took over the meeting. Ignacio just laughed.

* * *

Daniel picked up his phone.

"Hello." A woman said in a formal tone.

"Hi mum. I just wanted to let you that..." he grinned, "Betty said yes."

"Oh Daniel" Claire was tearing up.

"Mom, I am so sorry to do this but I really have to go into a meeting. I'll see you tonight. Me and Betty are coming over for dinner right?"

"Yes, yes of course, see you then." She said, he voice cracking twice.

"Bye mom, love you."

"Love you too dear."

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has commented etc. I know this is short one. Let me know if you want me to continue or if I should leave it there. I have plans for some Glee ones but if you want this one to continue I will :-). Thanks again.**

**Ps. Sorry for the late upload. Fanfic was being werid and uploading the wrong story.**


	5. Dinner With Claire

**Detty – Tale as Old as Time**

**Chapter 5 – Dinner with Claire**

* * *

I think this will be the last chapter but I'm not too sure. Let me know if you want more.

Daniel knocked on the door of his mother's home his fingers locked with Betty's.

"Ah, Daniel..." she said giving him a hug.

"Hi mom." He replied

"And Betty." She continued giving Betty a hug.

"Hello Ms Meade."

"Betty, how many times do I need to tell you, you're my future daughter-in-law, call me Claire."

"Okay Ms Me- eh Claire." Betty gave Claire a hug.

"So Berta will have dinner ready in about 10 minutes so would you like to join me though in the main room?"

"Yes please" Betty smiled politely as they started heading to the main area.

Claire scoffed, "Daniel take Betty's coat and put the coat room!"

"Oh sorry, Betty" he said taking off her coat.

Daniel headed to the coat room while Betty and his mom made his way into the main room.

"Men." Claire scoffed. Betty laughed.

"So Betty, how's that job in London going?"  
"It's great. Actually I just got a promotion."

"Oh, really? That's great."  
"Yeah, I suppose we better get saving for the big day."

"Oh yes, congratulations. I am so happy Daniel found a girl like you. I can't tell how long I've waited this to happen. Back when you're were still his assistant, he would look at you in way, a different way he did other girls, a good different, he was in love with you. He looked at you differently, I could see it in your eyes he loved your more that Molly." Betty just blushed.

"So you knew Daniel liked me?"  
She chuckled, "Of course I mean he almost burned down his office to stop you leaving, Betty who do you think was the one who convinced him to go after you?"

Betty blushed some more. She and Claire looked at each other and smiled.

"What are you ladies talking about then?" asked Daniel.

"Oh nothing." Claire responded.

"Dinner is ready." Berta announced.

The three of them headed in to the dining area.

They talked about the wedding, Daniel getting embarrassed as Claire bombarded Betty with questions about the dress, dates, bridesmaids, cakes, themes and invites.

"Okay, mom I think that's enough questions for this evening."

"Oh sorry," she rolled her eyes and Betty laughed. "So Betty how is your family."

"There great, thanks, um Justin has an audition for a Broadway musical in a few weeks."  
"Oh. That's good. What musical?"

"Billy Elliot I think."

"Well I wish him all the best."

"Thank you."

"And your father?"

"Oh he's doing really well. Thanks for asking."

"And what about Hilda?"

"Great. She just opened up in an actual store with employees and everything. She loves being the boss. Go figure."

Everyone laughed.

"Well, I suppose I better get home" Betty said not realizing how late it was.

"You can't trail across half of New York at this late hour!" Daniel protested "Mom couldn't she stay here?"

"Why of course." Claire agreed.

"Thanks you Ms Me- Claire." Betty smiled.

* * *

**Okay, I know the thing about Justin was quiet random but it's just something else I could add to the story. Thanks for all the reviews & comments :-).**


	6. Dress Shopping

**Detty – Tale as Old as Time.**

**Chapter 6 – Dress Shopping.**

_Okay, sorry for not updating sooner, I have been side trapped with making Detty videos on YouTube. _

_NOTE: This chapter takes place a few months ahead of the last one and the wedding day is drawing closer. _

* * *

"BETTY! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE! HURRY UP!" Hilda shouted at her little sister from downstairs. Betty walked downstairs.

"Calm down Hilda. We have all day you know?" she chuckled.

"Betty, I have so much to teach you..."

Hilda started going on and on about how finding the right dress was difficult and you have to face all the bride-zillias.

"Hilda," Betty cut her off, "we have plenty of time plus Christina said she'd be here."  
"AB, Christina's here!" Justin shouted.

"Christina." Betty said in her perky tone.

"Oh Betty" Christina said. "It's been too long." The two friends hugged each other. Betty saw Hilda tapping her watch.

"Come on we better go, before Hilda has a breakdown."

Everyone laughed. They hailed a cab and went into town.

After hours of shopping they came across a cute little shop at the end of a road.

"Let's look in here." Betty suggested.

"Betty, there are great shops just up the road."

"I don't care, Hilda I'm looking in here."

Betty and Christina looked for ages while Hilda wanted to go to a fancier place. Just as they were about to give Betty saw it.

It was gorgeous.

A white strapless dress, with a lacy corset and a big white skirt attached to the bottom and butterflies on it.

Betty eyes light up.

She had found the perfect dress.

"Looks just like Daniel used to look at her." Christina whispered to Hilda jokingly.

Betty took no notice; she took the dress of the rack and looked at the price. It was affordable, although Claire had offered to buy her the dress she didn't want it to cost too much. Then she notice a logo on the label it read "C. McKinney Wedding Dresses."  
"Christina" Betty let out with the breath she could let out.

Christina blushed, "Guilty."

"Christina, you made that?" Hilda exclaimed.

"Yeah, just a little side project, it's good for the money."

"I' m going to try it on,"

Five minutes later Betty came out of the dressing room.

'Wow' was all Betty's friend and sister could say.

"Is it nice."  
"Miss you look gorgeous, would you like to see the full length mirror?" The shop assistant asked.

"Yes please." Betty said.

Just as she was walking around a conner she bumped into...

An old friend.

_

* * *

_

Who is it? Wait and find out!  
Review please!


	7. Daniels Reflective

Detty – Tale as Old as Time.

Chapter 7 – Daniels Reflective.

**A/N: Okay, I know I haven't been posting a lot. Sorry. But now schools out for summer and I'll try to update soon. I am also trying to make a video so I've been side-tracked with that. Thanks for everyone reading. Please comment.**

_Disclaimer: So did Henry fall down a big black hole pulling Gio and Matt with him leaving Betty with Daniel? No? Then I don't own Ugly Betty._

_This is a VERY short one, because i havent updated latly. _

* * *

Daniel found himself outside a familiar building. He looked up at the top of the building. 'M E A D E Publications' was at the top in big letters. He went into the elevator and pushed the button for floor 28. As the doors opened he saw the big orange doughnut desk, the long tube, everyone's desk. It was a Sunday so the only person in was the night security. He walk into his old office, which now belonged to Marc as he was MODE's Creative Director, he sat in a chair behind his old desk and looked out the big window at the other end of his office. He thought about her, he couldn't believe that his perky assistant who had walked in on her first day with a Mexican poncho on would become the love of his life. He thought about all the times she had saved Daniels ass. (And believe me, there was a lot). Like the time she saved the Fabia or did whatever she could to help put out the issue after his father's death and Wilhelmina had done god knows what to the computers at the office. Apparently everyone else in the office, beside Betty, could tell there was a 'spark' between the two. Daniel however remained clueless.

* * *

Hehehe, I'm evil. Guess you won't find out who Betty bumped into until later ;-). who do you think it is ? where do you wanna see the story go ? any ideas. im open to suggestions.


	8. Old Friends

**Detty – Tale as Old as Time**

**Chapter 8 – Old Friends**

_So I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have had writers block. I'm not too sure as to where I am going to take this story so I will round it up in the next few chapters. Also ideas are welcome & thanks for review._

_I don't own Ugly Betty; if I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic! _

"Suarez." a familiar voice said. Betty was frozen into shock.

"Gio?" was all she could manage.

"Betty, do you like the dress or what? " Hilda shouted, "Oh, Gio. Hey, how have you been? Man long time no see." She chuckled.

"Yeah, I've been good, thanks. So Betty who's the lucky guy? Egg salad? Or the guy you're meant to be with?"

"It's Hen-," Betty began to protest, "Wait I thought you meant egg sa- Henry was the guy I was meant to be with?" Betty asked confused.

Gio chuckled, "No, no, Betty anyone could see your boss was totally into you."

"Daniel? Really? You thought me and Daniel? Okay so could everyone see this but me?" Betty was now really confused.

Hilda and Christina tried their best to hold in there laughter.

"Um yeah, so it was Daniel."

"Hey, that's great."  
"Yeah, so how is your married life going and why are _you_ at a bridal store?"

"Yeah, me and the misses are great, and now it's my little sister turn now."  
"The one who came to Wicked?" **(A/N: Best musical ever btw!)**

"Oh no! She's too young. Anyway I better be off. I would love to have dinner with you and Daniel."

"Sure." They swapped number and headed their separate ways.

"Hey babe," Daniel said and he kissed Betty on the fore head. "Did you find a dress?"

"Yes, I did. It's beautiful."  
"Let me see it."

"No Daniel, its bad luck to see the dress before the big day."  
"I suppose your right." Daniel chuckled.

"So, I bumped into Gio today."

"Oh," Daniel thought back to all the times where he had see Betty with Gio or Henry or any other guy for that matter, "Really? How is he?"

"He's good yeah; actually he wants to have dinner with us."

"Just the three of us?" Daniel knew how awkward the whole Henry/Gio/Betty mess was and defiantly didn't want any of that with his fiancée and the girl of his dreams.

"No, Gio's wife will be there too."

"Gio's married?" Daniel was relived

"Yes, why do you sound so surprised?" Betty asked

"Well, it's just, Gio is a total, total dog and I never thought I would see him tied down."

Betty rolled her eyes and showed Daniel here finger with her ring on it.

"You're one to talk Mr Daniel Meade."

"Okay, okay you win, soon-to-be Mrs Daniel Meade."

He pulled Betty in by the waist and gave her a kiss. As they broke off the phone rang. Daniel went to pick it up.

"Hey Gio...I'm good, thanks, you? ...yeah, Betty said that. Congrats man...yeah yeah," Daniel laughed "Uh-huh...Thanks...yeah, sure don't think that will be a problem... okay take care, bye now." Daniel hung up the phone. "That was Gio."

Betty grinned, "Yeah, I kind of figured that."

"Yeah, anyway so were meeting him on Saturday night, Delmonico's, at eight?"

"Sounds perfect."

Daniel stood grinning at Betty.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, it's just, you're beautiful Betty. I love you."

Betty blushed, "Love you too sweetie."

Okay, yeah weird place to stop. I know but whatever! :-)! So, I wanna hear from YOU! Should I have them at dinner? Anything happen? Any idea let me know!


	9. The Big Day

Detty – Tale as old as Time.

**Chapter 9 – The Big Day.**

_Heyyy guys, well I think this is the final chapter. Thanks to everyone who read my story! I think I'll write some more, unless you hate my stories, which I don't mind :P!_

_A/N: Time Jump of about 4/5 months!_

* * *

Betty looked out of her hotel room and saw everyone arriving at the hotel her and Daniel were going to be married at. She took a deep breath.

"I hope you're not getting cold feet?" said her sister, Hilda.

"Of course not. I love Daniel. I just don't believe that me, Betty, is marrying my boss." She chuckled slightly thinking back to the first day where she showed up to MODE in a poncho and walked head first into the conference room door.

"Well, he's not your boss anymore he's your best friend and soon-to-be husband."

Betty smiled.

"Knock knock, may I come in?" Said Ignacio Suarez "Betty? Wow, _mija _you look beautiful, just like your mother."

"Thanks _Papi"_ Betty said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Well you ready?" Ignacio said as he offered his arm to lead Betty to the wedding car.

"Yeah," Betty smiled.

When Betty arrived all the guests we're seated, Amanda and Marc, Christina, Stuart and William, Alexis and Daniel Jr were there and even Wilhelmina had turned up, Justin sat front row with Claire Meade, other family members and people from MODE were there too. Betty looked down the aisle too see Daniel with a huge grin on his face as he looked up to see his wife come down the aisle, everyone stood and Ignacio gave Betty away, Hilda and Claire were sobbing throughout the whole service. When Betty reached Daniel they mouthed 'I love you.' To each other.

"Dearly beloved..."

* * *

After the service everyone head to a fancy hotel for the reception.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to welcome for the first time Mrs and Mr Meade." Announced the DJ. Daniel led Betty to the dance floor where they shared their first dance to 'I got you, babe.' It seemed appropriate.

'Betty?' Daniel asked.

'Yeah?'

'I love you.' He kissed her and lots of 'awwws!' were heard around the room.

'And I love you Daniel.'

'Mrs Betty Meade. I like the sound of that.' Daniel chuckled.

'Who would've thought?'

Betty danced with her father, and Marc and Amanda.

Daniel danced with his mother and sister and Hilda.

Everyone was had a great time and enjoyed them self's.

The next day Daniel and Betty went to Hawaii for their honeymoon. They walked along the beach had went out on dinner dates and out clubbing at night.

* * *

-Two Months Later-

Daniel was sitting on their sofa in their New York apartment.

'Daniel?'

'Yeah babe?'

Betty sat down next to him and held his hand. Daniel didn't get a good feeling.

'What's wrong sweetie?'

'Nothing, but we're...we're gonna be parents.' Betty beamed. 'I'm pregnant!'

'Oh my gosh! That's great, it's wonderful. We're gonna have a family.'

Daniel picked up Betty and spun her around. He was smiling from ear to ear. He knew his life was gonna be great from there on because no matter what was going Betty and his baby would be with him.

* * *

THE END!

So that it! I'm gonna write some one-shots for other things (i.e. glee, legally blonde: the musical). Unless you hate my writing and don't want me to write anymore? Well, tell me in a review. Reviews make me smile :-)! Thanks, DettyJoBroGleek.


End file.
